


恣意妄为

by ilovehannibalforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, depending on how you look at it, in conclusion, spoilers through 10x03
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehannibalforever/pseuds/ilovehannibalforever
Summary: “你注意到我在远离你了吗？”我流猜测，为什么Sam一出现，Dean就从一个人畜无害的混蛋变成了Jack Torrance式的杀人狂①；以及如果Cass没有及时出现在地堡会发生什么。





	恣意妄为

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing He Wouldn't Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713745) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



——Sam躲过飞来的锤子，转身抄起恶魔之刃。Dean眼中闪过一丝诧异，很快又回到那种狂妄的神色。这眼神跟他平日里的目空一切太像；只有Sam能看出其中毫厘之差。

Sam无法自抑地呼吸急促，心如擂鼓，不只是肾上腺素的原因。这简直荒谬，因为Sam对付过远比Dean糟糕一千倍的东西，但他从来没有像现在这么惊慌。他早就看淡死亡了，但死于Dean之手不知怎么的却不一样。

“哦，看看你，”Dean开口，脸上是赞赏的表情，“来啊，动手。”他倾身向前，把咽喉抵上刃尖，露出犬齿。他会把这叫成游戏，而且还真就这么对待，因为他知道，不管Sam嘴上说了什么，他就是不会……他 _不能_ 。所以他需要Cass，而天使该死的依然不知所踪。

Sam放低了刀，Dean的脸上显而易见地露出失望的神色。他的双唇扭曲出一个邪恶的微笑，黑翳漫过他的瞳仁。他向前一挺身——即使Dean没有恶魔力量的加持，Sam也完全处于劣势——Dean抓住了他没受伤的手腕，用力一扭，把Sam脸朝下地摁在了墙上，把他的手臂钉在上方。

刀脱手落地，当啷一声脆响。Sam咬紧了牙，才让自己不痛呼出声。Dean压在他背后，贴得很近，灼热的呼吸喷在他的颈后。“一有机会你就该跑的，Sammy，”他说，“就该让我离开。”

Sam摇头，他们都对他没有说出口的话心知肚明：他不会这样做，就好像假如情况颠倒Dean也不会。无论Sam过去说了什么， _他才不会像Dean和Gadreel那样_ 之类……他都是在说谎。

他们就是无法对对方 _放手_ 。Sam试过一次，和Amelia，自那之后他懊悔莫及，本来他的悔恨已经在消散了……直到他知道Dean和Gadreel出了事，还被原初地狱骑士所标记。

锤子就钉在墙里，Sam的脑袋旁边，他等着Dean把它拔出来，视死如归地等着。然而Dean空闲的那只手却往上移去，扣住Sam的喉咙，把他从墙上拉了起来。Sam蹒跚着被Dean拖过地堡的大厅。

“你就是得跟着我，是吗？就这 _一次_ 我不想要你来找我，你就不能再去找个受伤的贱货？”

Sam咽回了反驳的冲动。即便是Dean这也太假了；这个恶魔想要激将他，Sam不会让它如愿。

Dean突兀地停下了，把Sam往后狠狠一掼，动量把他扼在了Dean的手里，几乎使他窒息。“我是在帮你的忙。”

“是啊，”Sam嘶声道，无法自抑地冷笑起来，“帮我的忙，让我不用治好你个混账。”

“没门，”Dean低吼。但是一眨眼，他的语气就变了，轻快活泼，循循善诱道，“你看，变成恶魔和没有灵魂，不一样的副作用，但是症状都差不多。你没搞懂，我还是我，Sammy，就像Crowley把你从底下捞上来那会儿你还是你一样。我整整 _一年_ 都以为你死了。”

Dean再次把Sam向前一搡，他的肩膀和手腕灼痛起来。“我哥哥不会放任我死在一个疯子手上，”Sam回答，努力让自己的语调平板无波。

“你是说像你放任我变成一个他妈的吸血鬼那样吗？”Dean说，像听到了什么天大的笑话一样笑出声，“噢，你哥哥因为对你的感觉不会做的事多了去了。”

他们来到了Dean的门前，Dean把Sam推进屋里，反锁上身后的门。Sam一个踉跄，堪堪在摔倒之前稳住平衡，转而靠在墙上，警惕地盯着Dean。他就站在门前，表现地没有那么骇人，但是Sam就是可以看出他的威胁，从他嘴唇的线条，从他不再漆黑一片但明亮异常的双眼。

“你知道我这几个月和Crowley干了什么吧？”

Sam并不想知道，他已经可以感到自己因为厌恶而胆汁上涌；但是他不得不知道。就像忍不住去抠伤口的结痂，他知道这永远不可能愈合。

“喝酒，鬼混，杀恶魔，”Dean说道，张开双臂，脸上堆起假笑。“家族事业，但是我得告诉你，没有你不停地唧唧歪歪这可要有趣多了。 _噢不，Dean，我们不能杀那些 **善良的** 怪物。天Dean，你是不是过分了杀掉那个坏人？你怎么 **敢** 不经我同意就救我_的假清高，叽里呱啦，叽里呱啦。”

Dean翻了个白眼，又把眼珠转回到Sam的方向。他的动作很随意，姿势很放松，但Sam绝不会被愚弄。“没有人逼我感到愧疚。关于一切。”

“Dean，”Sam开口，又立刻住了口，因为谈判和道歉都没有用，只能给他的论据增加弹药。

“对啦，”Dean同意道，好像他一清二楚Sam要说什么。“省省那些请求吧。你想知道我跟 _你的_ Dean唯一的区别在哪吗？我 _会_ 因为对你的感觉做那些事。”

Sam抬起下巴，下颌绷紧，把头发从眼前摇开。“那又是什么意思？”

Dean向前走了一步，消泯了他们之前的距离，在Sam的胸口一推。而Sam——他抬起一只手，去抓Dean的手腕——或者说他试图这样做，但一动也不能动。这和被别的恶魔定身不一样；不是一股物理上的强力让他不能移动，而是他失去了对肢体的控制。他的大脑可以下达动作的指令，可是肌肉不再回应。

Sam的肩膀倒在了墙上，身体倾斜着，髋部向前。他不能把自己摆正，不能推拒也不能躲开Dean的触摸。他只能眼睁睁地看着Dean动作，被冻在原地，伴随灭顶的恐慌。

“别担心，”Dean说。他的手滑下Sam的胸口，停在他的腰带上。他先是垂眼看向腰带扣，用拇指划过那块金属，接着回应Sam的瞪视。“我会做给你看。”

Dean的手指探入牛仔布之下，用指节擦过Sam的皮肤。他使了个巧，飞快地解开盘扣，一把抽出皮带丢在地上。Sam倒吸一口气，情不自禁地唤了Dean的名字。显然他的嘴还在他的控制之下。“什么——”

Dean直起身来，快得像一条蛇，牙尖就在Sam的脖子几寸之遥，Sam本能地回想起那天在车里，Dean威胁要割开他的喉咙。一只手轻易地解开Sam裤子的纽扣，扯下拉链。Sam突然口干舌燥，连自己如雷轰鸣的心跳都听不见了，因为哪怕在他最狂野的想象里都不可能预见这个。

Dean把脸埋在Sam的颈窝，Sam可以感到他笑容尖锐的线条，和他更尖锐的牙齿，刮过突突直跳的颈动脉，力度刚好足以留下伤痕。Sam寒毛直竖。Dean发出一声被愉悦到的笑声，掌根推挤Sam的短裤，碰到了什么胀大的硬物。

“瞧瞧，”Dean拖着长声道，低头看着他们中间，扯下了Sam的外裤和短裤。Sam闭上了眼睛，但他可以想象到Dean的表情。他多希望他可以怪罪于他不受控制的身体，但事实是——面对Dean亲密的碰触，他的反应完全是意料之中，毫无新意。多么羞耻啊，这全然是他自己。

Dean用一根手指，自下而上地划过Sam的阴茎——如果他能的话一定跳起来了。Dean欣赏地低语，“Sammy，Sammy，Sammy，”他柔声道，“我要是早知道你这么 _热情_ ——”突然的停顿，和膝盖碰到地面的声响。

Sam呻吟一声，半是嫌恶半是渴求，“Dean，不要——”

Dean的手紧握住Sam的大腿，指甲陷进皮肉。“Dean，要，”他哑声道，而那就是他含入Sam的阴茎前给出的唯一警告。

Sam的战逃反应撕心裂肺地尖叫起来，绷紧浑身肌肉，发了疯似的既想逃走，又想顶得更深，实则二者都无能为力。Dean意义不明地哼吟一声，Sam痛苦地抬头看向屋顶。

Dean不应该这么擅长口交，这没有道理——他的每一个动作都让Sam绝望地颤栗，只消几分钟就濒临高潮。很长一段时间没有人像这样碰过他了，但那不是他这么快的唯一原因。这和是 _谁_ 跪在他身前利害攸关，这个念头有如当头棒喝，让Sam呻吟出声，“求你。”

Dean向后坐下，吐出嘴里的东西，带出湿黏的水声。Sam呜咽一声，说不上是如释重负还是怅然若失。他的大脑尖叫着要他的胯做出动作，向前顶动，然后射在Dean的脸上。

而Dean，他一动不动，一言不发。Sam睁开眼睛，逼自己看向他。Dean的嘴唇被蹂躏得红肿，色情又下流，还有一丝唾液从他的下唇连到Sam的阴茎顶端。Sam窒息般的急喘，在与Dean视线相对之前短暂地闭上了眼睛。

“再说一遍，Sammy。”Dean说，有那么一秒，他又变回了Sam的Dean，失落，乞求，破碎。只一眨眼这种错觉就消失了，但足以让Sam知道这在起效。血液正在发挥作用。接着Dean勾起嘴角笑了，眼珠又化为沥青般漆黑。“确认一下你知道自己在求我什么。”

Sam根本 _不知道_ 他在乞求什么，但那个词还是别无二致地溜出了他的嘴唇，他闭上眼。“ _求你_ 。”

Dean几乎在辐射他洋洋得意的愉悦，Sam感到他的肌肉奇异地放松了。他花了一秒才明白怎么回事。Dean重新把他一吞到底，Sam抬起一只手抓住他脑后的发茬，不由自主地冲撞起来。他还没有来得及好好思考一下重获身体的控制权这回事，就又失去了它——Dean含着他的龟头，吞咽了一次。高潮席卷过Sam，他几乎两眼发花，全身绷直。他射得比这辈子他妈的任何一次都狠，好像Dean用他天杀的嘴把他的生命都收割走了。

“告诉我，Sam，”Dean说，声音甚至比他平日里还要低哑，但另一方面又全然的漫不关心，随意地用袖子抹了一把嘴。Sam无力地靠在墙上，仍在挣扎着平复呼吸，眼冒金星。“哪个更糟？是我觉醒了？我拿着榔头追杀你？”

“还是，”Dean拉长了声音，毫不费力地站起来，脱下自己的裤子。Sam忍不住瞥了他的勃起一眼，即便现在还是控制不了自己的视线。“我让你求我操你？”

Sam没有回答，主要是因为他也不知道自己的回答是什么。他咽了一口唾沫，用舌头顶住牙关，不让自己说出一个字。Dean抓住他没伤的那只手肘，几乎是把他拖到房间另一边的床上。Sam还在头晕眼花，裤子在腿上绊住他的平衡。他脸朝下摔在了床上，因为伤臂受到的冲击痛呼一声。

“Aw，宝贝，”Dean挖苦道，“让我们让你忘了它吧。”Sam看着他在床头柜里翻找，试图用膝盖跪坐起来，借一点力。Dean很快就转回了他这边，轻而易举地把他压回了床上。

“别理解错了，”Dean说，“我很欣赏你的演出，但是你骗不了我的。我想你已经表现得非常清楚——”冰凉湿滑的手指抚过他的臀部，在寻找，“——你有多想要。”

“Ah，”Sam扭动髋部，完全是无意识的动作，“Dean，我知道你还在那里。”

Dean俯下身，压在Sam的背上，他的嘴唇刷过Sam的耳尖。“我告诉过你多少次了，我 _就在这里_ 。我只是在做以前太怂不敢做的事——得到我想要的。”他的手指探得更深，终于找到了他的目标，毫不留情地用力捅进去。让Sam难以置信的是，他的身体为这入侵全然打开。

“你以为渴望你的亲哥哥就能帮你吗？”Dean问，用两根手指，在Sam体内开拓得更深。他咬上Sam的耳廓，先用牙齿咬合，后用舌头舔舐。

“好像他没有像这样肖想你 _那么多年_ ——”现在是三根手指了，很痛，太干。Sam死死地闭着眼，试图让自己放松，减缓火烧火燎的疼痛。“——从他能记得起，就趁着爸爸外出猎魔，听着你在另一张床上的呼吸，因罪恶感而反胃，因他那么想触碰他本该保护的弟弟而恶心，比一切怪物都更让他害怕。每一次你搏斗，每一次你冲澡，都会硬到发痛，操每一个愿意的女人，就为了欺骗自己他很正常。”

“即便现在，即便已经无所顾忌，即便试图 _放过_ 你，但你不领情。”Dean粗鲁地抽出手指，Sam只来得及喘一口气，Dean粗钝的肉刃就捅了进去。Dean湿黏的手指抓住Sam的腰，抬起他的臀部。

事实是，Sam本可以反抗的。哪怕只有一只手，他也不是案上鱼肉，他们都清楚。他们也都清楚他想要这个。Sam的大腿扯紧了缠在上面的长裤，试图张得更开，好让Dean进入得更顺畅。火热又狭窄，他太紧了。

Dean髋部的顶动让他的意识如海上扁舟，Sam现在否认他想要已经没用了。他半张着嘴，吐出无声的乞求，让Dean更近一点，再近一点。Dean抽出只是为了再插入，每次比上一次更深。他低吼着，汗湿的前额抵在Sam的后颈。Sam的腰几乎完全塌了下去，只有膝盖立着，尽他所能接纳Dean的一切。Dean的手抚过他的背，他的斜方肌，他肩胛之间的沟壑，脊椎至腰窝精健的曲线，爱抚他，取悦他，Sam感到仿佛他的每一个原子都融化在Dean的触摸之下；突然这个基调变了。

Dean的手紧抓住Sam，从他汗湿的髋部往上，探入他的衬衫，手臂用力环住他，固定住。他动摇的，迟疑的手指来到Sam的胸口；深深地抽插，每一次都正撞到那一点上。Sam早已无法他妈的控制自己的声音，这感觉太他妈的好。Dean的所有技巧和把戏都不见了，他们像野兽一样交媾，。

“Dean？”Sam叫他，把好的那只手探入床垫和自己的身体之间，找到Dean的手，十指交缠。

Dean没有回答，只是握得更紧，更用力地勒进Sam的身体，像将溺之人抱紧浮木那样绝望，几乎让Sam胸口发痛。他又硬了，前液滴落在床单上，他开始觉得自己可能因为这个就会射了，Dean就像他们俩是躲在车后座初尝人事的青少年一样干他。

Sam不是没有想过，不是没有过那些和Dean如出一辙的下流的 ，可耻的念头，看见Dean和他的女人们在一起，幻想取代她们的位置。操，现在Dean只要随手撸他一下Sam就会射了，只因为那是他的Dean，只为他一个人不知所措，在他颈后喘息，亲吻他，在他的皮肤吮出淤痕。

“Sam，”Dean叫他，他到了，热流射进Sam的体内，忽然就让事情变得容易很多，因为他仍没有停下动作。他的髋部画着小圈，碾磨Sam的前列腺，他喘着气叫Sam的名字。轻柔地，渴望地。

Sam收紧下颌，全身的肌肉因将至的高潮绷直。他转过头，看见Dean在看着他，眼底是百感交集，而Sam知道自己也一样。他战栗着，大腿因试图张开的努力而刺痛，这疼痛不知何故让快感强烈更甚。

Dean抽出去，高潮后过度敏感的感官让Sam因此呜咽，被操得太开，现在又太空虚，Dean的精液流下他的臀缝，淌下他的大腿。Dean的手指拂过Sam的穴口，让他颤抖于这落羽般的温柔，Sam再一次射了。Dean靠上他的背，阴茎在他的腰窝处软了下去。他的重量让人安心，Sam陷进床垫里，粗喘不已。

Sam的视线徘徊在Dean的嘴唇上，后者把他拖进一个饥渴的吻。而这个，更甚于他们刚刚做过的一切，太像是承诺。缠绵的唇舌胜似言语。

Dean在Sam的下唇狠狠咬下一口，直到尝到血味。他在亲吻中低语，“现在动手，Sam。”

Sam仍沉浸于悔恨和满足的目眩神迷，想要吻进Dean的嘴唇，抱住他，面对面地，Dean的手温柔地轻扯他的头发。Dean撤开了，啃咬Sam的咽喉，肩膀，即使隔着衣物依然疼痛。“你得现在动手。”

“动手——”Sam惶然地重复，在Dean抽身离开时用好的那只手肘撑起身体。

Dean犹豫地回头，面色苍白，试图穿上裤子，又跌回了椅子。一沓照片散落在地，Sam认出了他父母的脸，Bobby的笑，Dean和他自己无忧无虑的笑。他甚至不记得自己拍过这些照片。

“完成它，”Dean从牙缝里挤出话，用视线把Sam定在原地，“现在。”

困惑清晰了，Sam站起身，一只手提起裤子，让它能勉强挂在腰上。他抓住Dean的手臂，把他拖出房间，穿过大厅。

Sam把他推进椅子的时候Dean没有抗拒。他没费力气把他困住，直接拿起针筒。他转身时Dean的手死死地抓住扶手，指节泛白，他抬眼看Sam，眼神晦涩不明。

“Dean”，Sam叫他，警告着，乞求着，他再也分不清了。这可能会杀了他，而这恶魔比Sam自己更了解他，因为他知道Sam无法走出最后一步。

让事情保持这样真的那么可怕吗？Sam知道那恶魔深处的灵魂不会再试图杀他第二次。他现在确定了，恶魔一开始就从未有此打算。只是要吓住他，这样他才能逃离，而Sam不会跟上。拯救Sam于他们视而不见太久的东西。余生里，他们本将继续视而不见。

“Sammy，拜托了，”Dean说，声音破碎。Sam的身体完全靠本能行动着，就像他妈的帕夫洛夫的狗，Dean的声音就是铃声。他把针头推进Dean的手臂，不再思考，他按下了活栓。

 

（也许END）

 

①恐怖片闪灵主角，被幻象逼疯，屠杀了自己的妻儿


End file.
